Thuran Darkaxe
Half-orc Rogue 2/Fighter 5 CE Medium humanoid (human, orc) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +6 Abilities STR: 21 DEX: 15 CON: 14 INT: 13 WIS: 17 CHA: 12 Defense AC 16, touch 12, flat-footed 14 (+4 armor, +2 Dex) hp 19 (2d8+7) Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +1 Defensive Abilities evasion, orc ferocity Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee mwk greataxe +5 (1d12+5/?3) Ranged shortspear+3 Special Attacks sneak attack +1d6 Feats Power Attack, Dodge, Traits Brute Skills Acrobatics =3 ranks = 9 Bluff = 7 ranks = 12 Climb = 2 ranks = 9 Disguise = 7 ranks = 12(see magic items) Disable Device = 7 ranks = 13 Intimidate = 7 ranks = 13 Perception = 5 ranks = 8 Sense Motive = 3 ranks = 6 Stealth = 3 ranks = 9 Use Magic Device = 3 ranks = 8 Other XP: 9050 CN Medium Humanoid Favoured Class: Rogue Speed: 30ft (armoured & unarmoured)* Init +3 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +6 (+7 in Freeport)** free hand fighter Deceptive Strike (Ex) At 2nd level, a free hand fighter gains a +1 bonus to CMB and CMD on disarm checks and on Bluff checks to feint or create a diversion to hide. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd. This ability replaces Bravery. Elusive (Ex) At 3rd level, a free hand fighter gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd. This bonus does not apply when wearing medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavier load. This ability replaces Armor Training 1, 2, 3, and 4. Singleton (Ex) At 5th level, a free hand fighter gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when wielding a melee weapon in one hand and leaving his other hand free. This bonus increases by +1 per six levels after 5th. This ability replaces Weapon Training 1 and 4. skulking slayer At 1st level, when she could normally make a sneak attack, a slayer may instead make a dirty trick or steal combat maneuver with a bonus on her roll. This bonus is equal to her number of sneak attack dice for a dirty trick combat maneuver, or 1-1/2 × her number of sneak attack dice for a steal combat maneuver. DEFENSE ______________________________________________________________________ AC 19 (10 Base, +3 Dex, +1 feat natural armour bonus, +4 MW Chain Shirt; +1 Earring of Protection) Touch AC 14 (10 Base, +3 Dex, +1 Earring of Protection) Flat Footed AC N/A HP 55 (6d8; +12 Con; +6 favoured class; +6 Toughness Feat) CURRENT HP 55 Saves: Fort +5 Ref +10* Will +2 CMD 17 (10+4+3) * Evasion: If Kaul makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage _____________________________________________________________________ OFFENSE ______________________________________________________________________ BAB +4 Melee: Lopper (+1 Adamantine Boarding Ax) +8 1d10+4/x3 or MW Sap +7 1d6+3/x2 or MW Hook Hand* +8 1d4+3/x2 Ranged: MW Javelin +8 x2 30ft range CMB: +7 (+4 BAB, +3 Str) Weapons sharpened with Whetstone do +1 damage on first successful attack. * Cannot be disarmed. ______________________________________________________________________ STATISTICS ______________________________________________________________________ STR 16 DEX 16 CON 14 INT 10 WIS 13 CHA 10 Racial Qualities +2 to one ability score: Str. Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Sacred Tattoo: Half orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Abilities Sneak Attack: +3d6 extra damage when foe is denied Dex bonus to AC or when being flanked. Frightening Ex: Whenever a thug successfully uses Intimidate to demoralize a creature, the duration of the shaken condition is increased by 1 round. In addition, if the target is shaken 4 or more rounds, the thug can instead decide to make the target frightened for 1 round. Evasion (Ex): If Kaul makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Strong Impression: A rogue who selects this talent gains Intimidating Prowess as a bonus feat. Brutal Beating (Ex): At 3rd level, whenever a thug deals sneak attack damage, he can choose to forgo 1d6 points of sneak attack damage to make the target sickened for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 his rogue level. This ability does not stack with itself—only the most recent duration applies. (This ability replaces trap sense). Uncanny Dodge(Ex); Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before he senses would normally allow him to do so. He cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does he lose his Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. He still loses Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose his Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against him. Resiliency (Ex): Once per day, a rogue with this ability can gain a number of temporary hit points equal to the rogue's level (doubled due to Besmara's Favour; (+12HP). Activating this ability is an immediate action that can only be performed when Kaul is brought to below 0 hit points. This ability can be used to prevent him from dying. These temporary hit points last for 1 minute. If Kauly's hit points drop below 0 due to the loss of these temporary hit points, he falls unconscious and is dying as normal. Assault Leader (Ex): Once per day, when the rogue misses with an attack on a flanked opponent, she can designate a single ally who is also flanking the target that her attack missed. That ally can make a single melee attack against the opponent as an immediate action. Besmara's Favour: Takes a Lickin'- Double resiliency. Feats Iron Hide: +1 natural armour bonus due to unusually tough hide. Intimidating Prowess: Add your STR modifier to Intimidate checks, in addition to your CHA modifier. Toughness: +3 HP and +1 HP per level thereafter. Exotic Weapon Proficiency: War Axe (can now wield in 1H) Traits Home Port Campaign: Receive a +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (local) and Perception rolls and Knowledge (local) is always treated as a class skill for you. Dirty Fighter Combat: +1 trait bonus to damage inflicted upon foes hit whilst flanking them. Mwangi Boon Totem Tattoo (Jigsaw Shark): Grants permanent +5 bonus to Survival skill checks & 1/day (for 5 minutes) one of the following effects may be granted: Keen Scent or Swim 30. Skills: 8 per level Acrobatics +10 Ranks, +3 Dex, +3 Class, -1 armour penalty Bluff +7 Ranks, +1 Cha, +3 Class Climb +10 Ranks, +3 Str, +3 Class, -1 armour penalty Escape Artist +8 Ranks, +3 Dex, +3 Class, -1 armour penalty Intimidate +15 Ranks, +1 Cha, +3 Str, +3 Class, +2 Race Knowledge (Local) +7 Ranks, +0 Int, +3 Class, +1 trait (+8 in Freeport) Perception +11 Ranks, +1 Wis, +3 Class, +1 trait Profession (Sailor) +8 Ranks, +1 Wis, +3 Class Stealth +11 Ranks, +3 Dex, +3 Class, -1 armour penalty Survival +6 (0 Ranks, +1 Wis, +5 tattoo boon] Swim +11 Ranks, +3 Str, +3 Class, -1 armour penalty Languages: Common, Orc Combat Gear: MW Chain Shirt Armour; Lopper: +1 Adamantine Boarding Axe (War Axe); MW Sap; MW Hook Hand; MW Javelins (2); Potion of Stonefist, Dagger; +1 Earring of Protection Other Gear: Tattoos (cost of 5gp) – sleeves, neck and shins. Pirates/Adventurer's Sash (holds): Potions; Waterproof bag (holds): Bedroll, Crowbar, Trail Rations (2 days), Waterskin, Flask of Grog, Set of Marked Gaming Cards; Travellers Outfit; Belt Pouch #1 (holds coin, whetstone), Belt pouch #2 (Flint & Steel; Chewing tobacco x7, Cigars x4); Carved Whalebone Holy symbol of Besmara (round neck) – Encumbrance: 00.0 lbs (Light Load) Gear in Black Gull Bolthole: TRACKED RESOURCES -------------------- Chew - 3/10 Stogies - 1/5 Coin & Treasure Gold 20 Silver 1 Copper 5 Category:Half-orcs Category:Rogues